User talk:GMRE/Archive 2
See the archive for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1. GMRE (talk) 21:33, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Split the archive I will have about 20 entries/archive. I do only have about 40 entries yet. I think you should split your archive on a number, so it is easier to go through all. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:30, April 22, 2013 (UTC)) :Nah. Who'd want to read it anyway? I doubt that would happen often and the contents are automatically at the top of the page anyway. GMRE (talk) 21:33, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe it's not an advantage for the people who read the old entries, when you say it...but at least, if you have many archives, it may be another thing aside from the edit count to ensure people that you have been here a long time xD. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:39, April 22, 2013 (UTC)) Custom colors Many wikis uses custom colours on the important persons in the wiki (mainly admins). This will help all "usual" contributors to easy find these users if they need anything. What do you say, shall we use custom colors? I have found the MediaWiki page where you add a specific code, which I have learned. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC)) :And where would those custom colors be seen? GMRE (talk) 21:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I think every link to your user page will be colored. I don't know how, or if it will change on talk pages if using custom signatures, but most important, it will change on all activity feeds. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:29, April 26, 2013 (UTC)) Infoboxes One I asked at the Commuity Central solved the infobox problem. My idea can now be applied to all infoboxes we use in massive amounts. :D ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:16, April 26, 2013 (UTC)) :Go for it. Just don't break them. GMRE (talk) 21:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Managed to do that when trying to integrate an advanced switch into the Template:Infobox Settlement, but I reverted my edits shortly. It isn't really necessary obviously with the auto-categorisation, it is just funny to test it. It can though be useful when new users creates pages, and forgets the categories...if they remember to add the infobox. At least I feel my coding skills has went up a huge step. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:25, April 26, 2013 (UTC)) Navigation box What about a navigation box for the Just Cause Weapons - just like for the Just Cause 2 ones? It would be best if someone with good Just Cause knowledge created it, but if you feel that you don't got the time, I can take the hassle to go through the weapons, or just get the game. I will soon get the monthly "study-cash" we have in my country and doesn't feel so light on my pockets anymore, so I feel it's maybe time now. But, what do you say? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC)) :I have thought about it, but it's not as easy as it sounds. Look at the table at Category:Just Cause Weapons. GMRE (talk) 21:13, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I found at most 23 Weapons that can be added into a such box, when looking at the bottom. We didn't have the unusable weapons in the JC2 one, did we? (Nope, I see we didn't) ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:23, April 27, 2013 (UTC)) :::The weapon types and slots are a complete mess and some are unique, but maybe we could just ignore the weapon slot mess and list them by the most basic type: "Pistols and revolvers"; "submachine guns"; "rifles"; "explosives"; "rocket and grenade launchers" and "other". The row "other" would only contain the grappler. This might be why they decided to have only 1 weapon per type in Just Cause 2. GMRE (talk) 21:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Just what I thought about. We can just sort them simply by type. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:37, April 27, 2013 (UTC)) In action The new navigation box is now in action, if you didn't notice that. The only matter now is that it needs to be inserted on all pages in the JC Weapons category. Template:JC Weapons. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:04, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) LOL I see. Very weird glitch. And I think I agree with the text; I have never seen it on youtube before. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) To-do list What about a "to-do list" for the wiki? It should be listed nearly at the top of the Main Page and should help contributors to find things that they can help with and contribute to. Also, the GTA wiki has fixed their server problem and the affiliation progress is almost complete after I am done with my work in the task. It's up to Gboyers now to add us on their affiliates page. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) :I guess. Otherwise we only have the site maintencance log for that, but that's not really for usual editors. GMRE (talk) 15:18, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Many of the editors that come here and to other wikis may have no idea what to do. Even among us long-time users it can be hard finding stuff to help with and fix. It should not be a full bulleted list, but divided into sections. Then we can have those lists. ::It should be called something like "Just Cause Wiki:Task List". ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:32, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) :::Or it could also be called "Just Cause Wiki:To-do list". Whatever, it was your idea and you're an admin too, so you name it. GMRE (talk) 16:25, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good idea norlanning. ^Lol that's your first thing on the to-do list, how about it's called: Pages that need editing? You could have a table with the first row as the page and link, another for the task/s and one more for any tips or guides to do it. A general guide can be put at the top of the page. Speeddaemon (talk) 16:41, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Then I apply it, today or tomorrow. The task I am most focused on right now is to finish the JC2 settlement pages (There are actually, believe it or not, 350 of 366 pages complete). Good idea with the tables, wasn't on my thoughts at first. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:52, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) Map picture A picture says more than 1000 words, and that picture really says it all. I didn't know the WoW map was that small! The Skyrim map is nearly the same size as the Oblivion map. The only thing that makes it feel like a big map is when you think of all interiors in the game. Is the GTA Vice City map, which's not included, bigger then the GTA III map? I have Vice City on my Android device, but not GTA III. The Burnout map look impressive for a racing game. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC)) :Vice City is almost exactly the size of GTA 3. I'm a lifelong GTA gamer. I have every PC GTA there is. Anyway, GTA IV is very slightly smaller than San Andreas and GTA V (very highly recommended) will be the biggest GTA map ever, but nobody knows how big. It's speculated to be about 6 to 10 times bigger than San Andreas. Possibly about as big as Burnout paradise, which is the first game map ever that was entirely real size. In other games a lot of streets are narrower than they should. This is visible when you drive a large vehicle. For example, try driving a bus in Vice City. But the makers of Burnout paradise went to a lot of trouble to get it all actual size. GMRE (talk) 21:03, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::If I want it, it will be on Xbox as I don't feel my 1,5 GHz laptop is enough (far from that). I don't have so much GTA experience, except for San Andreas. I should get more into it. I don't know too much of what you can do additionally from the traditional stuff in the newer sequels. The best things in Just Cause 2 in my opinion are the exploring, your capabilities to move everywhere you want, that you can destroy so much stuff and more. It's also more vehicles and easier to get them aside from the GTA cars, which are of the same availibility (As they are so easy to steal is it very obvious that the games were named "Grand Theft Auto"). It's these things that in my opinion makes GTA a game of less fun than Just Cause 2, or the few ones I have played. Still, GTA has a more alive game world then any of the two Just Cause, with for example sometimes two or more persons in a car. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC)) :::GTA IV has a terrible pointless and depressing story and pretty much no sidemissions. GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony has a shorter story, but it's pretty good. If GTA V is going to be even half as good as the trailers and additional info makes it out to be, then it will be the best game ever by a very large magin. Unless you want tanks and like to blow things up, in which case you're going to want something else, but I still recommend GTA V when it comes. GMRE (talk) 15:26, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Saints Row Wiki SRW's headmaster has now been contacted (And I will message Gboyers today since nothing is still happening on their affiliates page) and he wants me to check it out more about affiliation. I just think it's that you cross-link the wikis, but it could be more, maybe. Lets see if the admins on Elder Scrolls know, they have multiple affiliates. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:09, May 3, 2013 (UTC)) Map You seem quite adamant in not having any external links to better maps than this wikis'. Why is this so? It's fine to link to wikipedia so why not this? User:Speeddaemon :Other Just Cause sites are competing with this site. We don't want people to look elsewhere for their info, do we? That link is still on the Interactive Map of Panau page. GMRE (talk) 15:41, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::The one we already have is very useful, in my opinion. It helps to make the creation of these settlement pages very efficient, and I doesn't need to go back and forth between the game and the computer. On the other hand, the only site that's somewhat closer to being a good competitor, is the Just Cause 2 Official Guide. But just as GMRE says, info should primary be searched on this site, secondary, external links. :::([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC))